


Commander

by GTenshin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin





	Commander

　　他们强迫迈克在地面上看完了焚烧党旗的全过程，被俘虏的指挥官重新回到了工党的老巢，就像一群散播瘟疫的老鼠躲在日不见光的地下隧道里。  
　　  
　　迈克年轻时有幸参与过关于工党的间谍工作，他的代号是撒切尔，与数位工党高层党员甚至成为了密友，可指挥官不是。尤其当他在听到马克向他汇报的谍报中出现了这个尘封已久的代号，他知道是谢默斯:他没有离开伦敦，或许还向他展开了报复。  
　　  
　　谢默斯该听他的话，回去奥格罗茨的。  
　　  
　　保守党像一栋腐朽破败的大楼，沉淀着久远年代里保留下来的关于民主与平等的谎言，在鼠疫的入侵里就连断壁残垣也毫无保留，与伦敦一同塌陷在最卑微的尘土之中。迈克完成了最后一份心愿，就是马克送了出去。或许他会在国外找到继续深造的机会，而不是白白浪费惊人的天分，葬送在这场党派内战之中。  
　　  
　　但他是不可能离开的。指挥官和他的士兵在最后一天沦为俘虏，他们肆意地掠夺任何看起来光鲜亮丽的东西——象征着知识、科技和地位，如果在他们眼中条件都满足，即使目不识丁的人也会成为领导者，成为指挥官。但他们钻回地下所又是一副佝偻的模样，那是一种从骨子里无法剔除的卑微习性，或许与他们常年不见阳光不无关系。老鼠将他的双手吊过头顶，接着撕扯开他上衣的纽扣，露出那个纹在锁骨上众目共睹的，象征着高级党员的保守党党徽。青色的图案仿若一针催化剂，将病态的鼠群变得疯狂。他们抽下指挥官腰间的皮带，把它作为刑罚的一部分，亲吻着指挥官身上每一寸的肌肤。  
　　  
　　迈克突然意识到自己会遭遇什么，错愕间他已经被扒得几乎赤裸，只余下军靴包裹着他的小腿，紧实的肌肤完全看不出这已经是五十出头的男人，他的背肌因为鞭打变得泛红，汗水沿着脖颈与紧绷的肌肉流淌滴下，这具完美的胴体不消片刻便变成了熟透的苹果。羞耻感像毒蛇在他的胃里反复游窜，用尖牙咬住血肉带来丝丝寒意的刺痛，绵长且挥之不去。冰凉的触感反复摩擦着他的腰线，随后沿着尾椎骨一路向下，停在了他的大腿内侧。  
　　  
　　上帝。鼠群使迈克几乎无法呼吸了，他们绝对吸走了所有能够使迈克冷静的氧气，抑或是疼痛贴近了他冰冷的皮肤，令指挥官的双腿止不住地打颤。迈克试图去回想一些美好的东西，例如上一次令自己心满意足的下午茶，例如那张摆在他书桌上的属于他家人的合影，例如那本他仍未读完的战争小说……例如谢默斯。  
　　  
　　粗糙的手指分开了他的大腿，带着色情意味地反复摩擦起来。想想谢默斯。迈克止不住地回想起他们的上一次做爱，谢默斯神采奕奕地闯进了他的公寓，他是那么的强悍而又迷人。迈克试图将这个大块头赶出自己的公寓，而对方直接挤进了他的浴室，长途跋涉后的特工贪婪地嗅着他脖颈上清新的沐浴露的味道，并要求迈克和他重新淋浴。迈克怎么能不答应？他爱死了谢默斯的强势。  
　　  
　　但在大厦倾覆之前迈克还是将他赶走了，他该回去奥格罗茨的，而不是来搅和这趟浑水。  
　　  
　　老鼠身上令人厌恶的气味一寸一寸侵蚀了他，侮辱性的鞭打压根就没停止过，老兵的臀部已经被抽打得通红，轻微的触碰都会令他颤抖。畜生。迈克咬牙唾骂着这群野兽，而事实上即便冰冷的双手托住了他的胯骨，他的双腿业已濒临脱力，前面有人在套弄他的阴茎，而后滑腻的液体开始沿着臀缝流了进去，被一只有力的大手反复在入口处碾压摩擦。迈克第一次感觉到死亡这个字眼是多么的温柔甜蜜，光是想象教他心驰神往。他的大脑在无声地尖叫，可呢喃出的话语只有咒骂和祈祷——宛若崩塌庙宇中留存的苦僧，希冀于信念与回忆带他脱离关于现实的残酷。  
　　  
　　折磨无一例外是漫长而充满痛苦的，可迈克没想到自己在被进入的一瞬间就崩溃了。性侵只是刑法的一种，但往往是所有刑罚中最有效的。它将一个无辜的人变作没有情感的器具，它能践踏你的自尊，摧毁你的决心，它带来的是活生生的地狱。来自执刑人粗暴的撞击已经击碎了他余数不多的自持，修长紧实的双腿不住地颤栗，维系着他所能做到的最大的平衡。  
　　  
　　他的身后传来模模糊糊似乎人类的声音，带着劣质烟味的热气呼在他的脸颊旁边，啃咬着他被汗水淋湿的脖颈。“看来你很习惯。”迈克能感受到他的胡茬在肩颈间磨蹭，“我说的对吗？你这个熟透了的婊子。”  
　　  
　　“……我可什么都没感觉到，懦夫。”他不该讥讽那个老鼠的，但他没能忍住，即使他已经被痛苦淹没，该死的自尊令他无法低头。  
　　  
　　身后的老鼠用结实的手臂拉起了迈克的右腿，露出大腿内侧最细腻的肌肉，脱离了骑兵连后迈克便很少骑马了，除非是重要的阅兵仪式需要他骑行参加。不停地有陌生的男人用手掌抽打着那一片肌肤，同时触摸抚慰他的阴茎。侵犯他的那只老鼠也并未停下，迈克发觉自己将它吞的更加深入，堆积的堵塞感与呕吐感钻进了他的大脑，他被从里到外地揉碎了。  
　　  
　　“操……”迈克感觉到自己即将融化，男人疯狂的节奏将他变成一条脱水的鱼，挣扎着脱离这张用耻辱编织出的渔网。体验过性爱的甜蜜，但从未想到有一天这会变成最恐怖的刑罚。“杂种！”他哆嗦着嘴唇低声骂了出来，不允许自己露出一丝一毫脆弱的姿态，却在下一次男人重重的顶撞下发出了一声低吟。他尽数射在了迈克的里面，反复顶弄了一番才从他的身体里退了出来，迈克的双腿发软脱力，靠着双手勒紧了绳索才得以维持站立的假象，可男人重新用手指模仿抽插的动作侵犯起他来，灵活的手指抠挖着黏附在内壁上刚刚射出的精液，再伸进迈克的嘴巴里。迈克试图咬断他的手指，但男人有力的手指钳住了他的下巴，直到用指尖按压着软腭逼迫迈克开始干呕才肯作罢。  
　　  
　　有新的老鼠掐住了他的脖子，“注意言辞，保守党的婊子。”耳光连续不间断地落在他脸上，迈克被这种侮辱掌掴到头晕目眩。“给我发出点好听的声音来。”他朝那只老鼠的脸吐口水，寄希望得到一场被惹恼的教训来尽早终止结束这次噩梦，但老鼠只是不以为然地擦了擦脸颊，平淡无奇的脸上堆出了一个假笑。  
　　  
　　“我猜您不知道交易站工人的个数吧，老爹。不只是交易站，前面的军营如果愿意都可以把您上一边，就是不知道您能不能撑得下去。”  
　　  
　　“或许会比你这个太监模样的家伙尝起来好…唔！”迈克像一只受伤的野兽朝他低声咆哮，毫不掩饰自己的蔑视与不屑的同时，第二个人箍住了他的大腿，毫无征兆地侵入了他。面前那张久不见日光的苍白脸颊上露出不以为然的微笑:“或许该让您尝尝苦头，指挥官阁下。”恶魔的话语穿过无数嘈杂的声音吹过他的耳廓，带着得意愉悦的语调却吐出包裹着毒药的话语:“这才是第二个人，我会替您记住总人数。到时候我会请示党卫军将这个数字烙在您的身上，来纪念您光临工党地下所的第一天哩。”  
　　  
　　他的灵魂在老鼠的碎声细语中要抽离而去。第二个人的身材略高大过迈克，他被那双铁钳般的双手牢牢铐住了髋骨，像是在完成一项伟大的仪式，执刑人的每一次冲击都带着不可亵渎的惩罚意味。迈克便是这场仪式中被献祭的恶魔，是阻碍了工党掌控英格兰核心的头号重犯，伟大的工党党卫军撕扯下了他的翅膀，这位充满邪恶的魔鬼才能坠入凡人之中。他仿佛生来就该被拷打，对工党压迫的回忆长年累月地堆叠在地下所中，他成了一等的罪人。工人或许只是一个开端，迈克不敢想象关于他的代号暴露之后他会被如何处置。在折磨的过程中，泄密永远是最后的结果，他们所考虑的仅仅是时间长短问题。  
　　  
　　但现在代号不只是他一个人使用了。迈克立刻咬住了牙，企图能立刻删除这段记忆。他想到自己的军靴里还藏着一把匕首，是上帝赐给他最后的礼物，是来自恶魔最甜蜜的诱惑。身体的本能令他的肌肉僵硬得酸痛，强壮的双腿已经失去了本应有的直觉，有冰凉的液体射在他的大腿和小腹上。男人狠狠地掌掴他的屁股，指腹按压着死死咬住阴茎的穴口，下半身传来撕裂的疼痛教迈克阵阵低吼。  
　　  
　　“我应该放开你。”处刑人咬住了他的耳廓，伸手去解开系在迈克头顶的绳结，使老兵整个身体倚靠在他的怀里，还未解开皮革手套的双手仍被牢牢锁在一起。“应该让你好好看看你下面多饥渴的模样。”迈克试图去肘击他，但事实证明任何挣扎都是无济于事的——他重重地摔在了地上，被处刑人重新地进入撞击，反复地强调着他对俘虏暂时的所有权，咒骂着被俘获的指挥官，用尽他能想到的一切能够击碎老兵尊严的话语，直到他将精液射在了迈克的脸颊边，大部分都溅在了指挥官颈肩处党徽纹身上。“如果在上面纹上托利党的婊子。”侵犯者为自己的行为显得沾沾自喜，“党卫军一定会喜欢上它的。”  
　　  
　　党卫军，另一群属于极权主义的疯狗。迈克下意识地打了个冷战，小腿继续被异样冰冷的触感覆盖摩擦起来，新一轮的野兽扑在了他的身上。得意洋洋的声音从头顶传来，命名为指挥官的蛋糕被其他老鼠分得了一份羹。他被迫含住了陌生人的阴茎，双手拢在对方的根部无措地讨好着，生涩难耐的技术令他的眼眶里涌出了生理泪水。像一个真正渴求交媾颜面无存的妓女，不同人的双手揉搓着他的胸部和小腹，强迫抚摸着他因疼痛无法勃起的阴茎，而迈克为自己崩溃的身体感到绝望。那只矮胖的老鼠再次凑到了迈克的身侧，用手指滑过迈克浓密的黑发，吮吸他肩膀上的肌肉，向他悄声细语：“我为您记着呢，这是第四个人。”  
　　  
　　迈克去想象这是他的家居机器人因为操控失调所引起的梦境，或许只是困于噩梦和意识模糊间谢默斯在他身上不安分的双手，挑逗着属于男性清晨的一次勃发。所有的疼痛被情人恍惚在耳旁的话语融化了，迈克第一次如此相信自我催眠，他甚至幻想起回到白鹰大厦后关于心理医生的课程了。


End file.
